


Xavier's School for Exceptional Mer

by Chibifukurou



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erik Lehnsherr sends his twins to Xavier's School For Exceptional Mers, he's expecting them to get a quality education. But he's not expecting to enjoy his conversations with the schoolmaster quite so much... and he certainly isn't expecting his beautiful merchildren to encounter any humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xavier's School for Exceptional Mer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Xavier's School For Exceptional Mers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951362) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> A huge thank you to Helens who not only picked my art, but put up with my flakeyness, and did an amazing job bringing art to live with her amazing story. Which you should make sure to go and read.


End file.
